


Of Frustration and Sunsets

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's Week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KagaKuro Valentine's Event, M/M, in which the awkward babies make a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: The first time they kiss, Kagami thinks he might die of embarrassment.





	Of Frustration and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First kiss
> 
> My first fic for the Valentine's week event, and it's so ridiculously cheesy and fluffy that it might be dangerous to your health. Buckle in, because it's only gotta get fluffier from here.

The first time they kiss, Kagami thinks he might die of embarrassment.

They're on their usual street court, Kuroko trying to steal the ball from him in vain with a laugh. It's a normal spring evening, the air still cool and they're both still high from the Winter Cup. Kagami grins and crosses the ball away from him, leaving Kuroko trailing behind. They both know Kagami will win, because he never holds back and he simply always wins, but it doesn't stop them from running across the blacktop like it matters.

"C'mon, Kuroko! You can do better than that!" Kagami yells as he jumps for a dunk.

Kuroko watches him from below with a small smile. "Don't patronize me, Kagami-kun. I'm trying my best."

They play until the sky starts burning in pinks and reds, long enough for Kagami to warm up and for Kuroko to need a break. Sweating and out of breath, Kuroko stops to wipe at his chin with his shirt, a strip of pale skin peeking from underneath. Kagami stops in turn, looking back at him with the ball propped on his hip.

Before he knows it, he's staring.

Kuroko is remarkably soft in sunsets. His hair glowing bright like melting fireworks, his eyes swirling in summer skies, and his skin warmed into rose gold. There's something natural about how he looks there, between day and night, his shadow stretching out long behind him. With a backdrop of pink trees and a wildfire sky, Kuroko's breathtaking and infinite in Kagami's lungs.

Kagami scowls. Because it's so _frustrating_.

Having thoughts like this about Kuroko has become normal for him. Somewhere between games and practice, between burgers and milkshakes, Kuroko started taking up what little brain space Kagami had that wasn't occupied with basketball. At this point, he couldn't count the amount of dreams he's had of kissing Kuroko senseless.

And it was _infuriating_. All Kagami wanted to do was pull Kuroko into tight hugs, turn fist bumps into holding hands, and stare at his stupid pretty face. It took everything he had to keep his touches familiar, light and casual. Because if he ruined what they had, if Kuroko didn't feel the same, Kagami would never forgive himself. Just the thought of Kuroko not talking to him the same terrified him.

So he settled for glances and thoughts and dreams. It'd have to be enough. He could get by with being able to admire Kuroko in different lights and different places. He could get by with being able to just be his friend.

Before he knows it, he's caught staring.

Kuroko tilts his head. "Is everything okay, Kagami-kun?"

Sputtering, Kagami loses the ball and barely notices as it bounces off of the court. "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?!"

Kuroko stares at him a moment longer, brow arching. "You were staring at me."

His face erupts in red, and he hopes it gets lost in the last of the sun's rays.

"I-I was not!"

"You were."

" _No, I wasn't!_ "

Kagami's not sure how he does it. In the next moment, between a pause and a blink, Kuroko's standing in front of him. He nearly jumps back, arms wheeling, and curses misdirection under his breath. Kuroko stares up at him, meeting his eye unflinchingly. It's not until he speaks that Kagami feels the fingertips brushing against his wrist.

"You were _staring_ , Kagami-kun."

He swallows. The words feel loaded, like an Ignite Pass to his gut. It's hard to keep his eyes on Kuroko when all he wants to do is hide from him, but Kagami forces himself to look back. Maybe it's the eye contact, maybe it's the stubborn glint in Kuroko's smile, or maybe it's his patience finally reaching an end.

He never had been good at waiting.

Kagami licks his lips and puffs out his chest.

"...S-so what if I was?"

Kuroko's taken aback for all of a second. Kagami can tell just from the way his eyes grow fractionally wider. Neither often at a loss for words, the silence feels strange between them. Heavy with a weight Kagami doesn't quite understand or like. He knows it's something they should probably talk about, but he doesn't want to face it just yet.

Kagami opens his mouth to apologize, to make some excuse—because he's made a mistake, he's fucked up and now things won't be the same, and it _sucks_ \--when Kuroko tips forward. Just barely. It's not until he's moving away that Kagami registers the warm lips that had pressed to his cheek.

Red eyes blink down into spacious blue.

No words. No movements. No thoughts.

Then Kagami's cheeks explode in color, and his face feels so hot it leaves him dizzy. He spins away from Kuroko and scrubs at his face like he can make it go away. It takes him a few minutes to realize the low-pitched cry that he thought was a hurt animal nearby was actually his own mortified whines.

When he finally composes himself enough, at least to where he doesn't feel like dying, he turns back to blanch at Kuroko.

"W-w-what was _that_?!" he screeches.

Kuroko takes a step back from him, eyes darting around his face wildly. Kagami's never seen him look smaller. Slowly, his face follows Kagami's in color, tinging as pink as the sunset sky. Shoulders shrinking in on himself, Kuroko clears his throat, and looks anywhere but Kagami.

It's weird, Kagami realizes, not making eye contact with Kuroko.

"It was..." Kuroko glances at their abandoned basketball, hands balling into fists. "It was...an offer."

"An offer?" he repeats, voice still hitched in confusion.

"You don't have to return it."

His mouth is gaping, and Kagami knows he looks utterly _stupid_. But he can't get his jaw to shut. Asides from making a choked noise, he can't do much of anything.

Head spinning, Kagami's afraid he'll pass out. He's sure he's in a dream of some sort, because that can be the only reason Kuroko would ever do something like that. Kuroko doesn't shy away from affection, but he's certainly not one to initiate hugs or kiss someone's cheek. But he can feel the press of small lips, and Kuroko's so real in front of him, and he's _definitely going to pass out_.

Before he can think on it too much, he ducks down. His face is still hot, and his eyes are squeezed shut so tight that he can see stars on the back of his lids. He blames that for why he misses.

His lips press to the corner of Kuroko's mouth. A ghost of a touch that's warm and lingering all the same.

He pulls away just as quick as Kuroko did. Trying to look serious, his mouth droops into a pout and his cheeks rekindle into bright red. But he makes sure he catches Kuroko's eye and stares deep into blue, doesn't look away even his voice starts shaking.

"Don't be stupid. W-when have I ever not returned your passes?"

Kuroko blinks. Then bursts into a bubbling laugh. One that echoes down the court and back, possibly the loudest Kagami has ever heard him. It makes Kagami grin in turn, even though his heart feels like it's trying to escape his ribcage.

Kuroko smiles up at him, eyes soft and voice warm.

"I like you, Kagami-kun..."

Kagami means to answer him. He means to tell Kuroko that he likes him too, that he's liked him for a while now, and he thinks he might always like him. He means to grin and take Kuroko into his arms like all those dumb romance movies.

Kagami tackles him to the court.

Somewhere, he hears Kuroko hiss in pain and push at his shoulder. He knows he'll have to check Kuroko for bumps and scrapes later, while apologizing profusely. And he knows he'll feel guilty about it for days after. But in that moment, it's not as important as the lips on his own.

The second time they kiss, Kagami thinks he might die of happiness.


End file.
